Raventhorn
Area of operation''Zyreema'' Members''numbering ? strong'' Affiliation''- Good'' Headquarters''Raven Keep, Wicklow, Zyreema'' Although they technically are a band of mercenaries, the description doesn't do them justice. Founded by former holy knights of the now-ruined Avatar Island, the members of Raventhorn are closer to crusaders who want nothing more than free this world of evil. History A small company led by holy knights of Avatar Island was on a relief mission in the north eastern part of Zyreema, just after having lost many of their leading officers to a Keeper's ambush they received the bloodcurdling news of the fall of their homeland. But whilst many would have faltered there they did not give up hope no matter how bad the situation. They, the founding members of what would be later known as Raventhorn, swore a holy oath to continue the fight against Dungeon Keepers and the servants of the Dark Gods until the day they could return home or die trying. As they earned one victory after the other and grew in fame, many more would gather under their banner. Their noble battles and steadfast beliefs inspiring not only adventurers but also myriads of common folk to take up arms in the name of Good. It did not matter whether you were a knight or a commoner, well-off or destitute due to the Keeper plight, or even if you were human or not - all those who wanted to make the world a better place were welcomed under the Raventhorn's standard. What started as a small band of survivors quickly grew into one of the biggest standing armies of Zyreema. Important Figures Lorelei As a duchess, sorceress, a founding member of Raventhorn and the main supplier. She is one of the most famous characters on Zyreema's political parquet. After Raventhorn's many victories against the forces of evil it is no surprise that she is also the bearer of one of the largest Keeper-placed bounties on Zyreema, with Keeper assassins sparing no effort in their constant attempts on her life. Darik One of the founding members of Raventhorn and commander of its First Company. Although he is neither of noble birth nor an actual knight, he has earned the respect of his men and the right to lead by his many victories on the battlefield (Although he still has to rely on his officers and staff to take care of the paperwork in his stead) Iris One of the founding members of Raventhorn, Iris is the daughter of a pair of Elven bards that chose to make use of her acquired skills in order to pursue a career as a diplomat. Eventually beginning to work closely with Avatar Island, she had accompanied her friend Herveus to Zyreema on the failed relief mission when the Avatar Island fell. She was not only a mayor role in the founding of Raventhorn but also in its current operation. When she isn't using her silver tongue to find sponsors and supporters for Raventhorn or smoothing out contracts, she accompanies Darik in the field, taking care of his paperwork so he can concentrate on the things he does best. Category:Organization Category:Good Category:Raventhorn